Sue-Will Relationship
The Sue-Will Relationship, most commonly known as Suester, Wue or Schuevester, is the feud, friendship, and one-time romantic relationship, between Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester. They are known to be enemies and are often competing for funding or pitting their respective clubs against each other. However, they also have had moments of mutual respect and possible friendship, and a one time fake romantic relationship. Episodes S1= Sue tries to put Will off by trying to sign popular kids up for Glee Club. Sue calls Will 'buddy' and buys him and Ken Tanaka coffee. She says to not pretend these kids are special, believing the Glee Club is the basement of the social ladder. (Pilot) Sue tells Will they need twelve members for Regionals, and offers Will the opportunity to disband Glee Club and become an assistant on the Cheerios. Sue demands Will's resignation and the disbanding of Glee Club. (Showmance) Will and Sue have a series of arguments. Sue becomes co-director of the Glee Club and splits the group up into two groups. Sue steps down as co-director of Glee Club after her and Will have a series of arguments. (Throwdown) Will and Sue make amends over their series of arguments in Throwdown as Will gives Sue dance lessons for her date with Rod Remington. She is nicer to him because she is in love, but when she finds Rod Remington cheating on her and their relationship stops, she becomes mean to Will again and asks for the New Directions' sectionals setlist to leak it to the adversary show-choirs. (Mash-Up) Will and Sue argue briefly about Becky Jackson. Will assumes that she is up to something, when Sue is truly inspired by Becky's braveness and the comparison to her sister. (Wheels) Sue gives New Directions' set list for Sectionals to rival glee-clubs. (Hairography) Sue tries to cover up the fact she has leaked New Directions' set list and they argue. (Sectionals) Will and Sue argue over the use of Madonna songs in their performances. Sue repeatedly insults Will's hair and he does so back. Sue also sings Vogue with the lyrics "Will Schuester, I hate you." (The Power of Madonna) Will pretends to want her and seduces her by singing Tell Me Something Good. Later in this episode, Sue writes in her journal "I admit it. I have feelings for Will Schuester." She agrees to go on a date with him, but he doesn't show up. This one event destroys Sue, and she pulls the Cheerios out of Nationals. Will realizes that everyone at the school is depressed now, and apologizes to Sue, who claims that she faked her love for him the entire time. The Cheerios win Nationals and Sue blackmails Will into letting her use the choir room as a trophy room, or he has to kiss her on the lips. He almost goes through with kissing her, but she backs away and puts the trophy in his classroom anyway. (Funk) Sue gets herself a place on the Regionals judges panel intending to sabotage their chances of winning. However, in the end, Sue puts New Directions in first place on her ballot paper. Sue convinces Figgins to give Glee Club another year together, as she would miss the challenge of always trying to bring them down. (Journey) |-| S2= Will and Sue become friends. They team up, with the sole purpose of making Coach Beiste leave so they can get more funding for New Directions and The Cheerios. Will and Sue even save each other, but when Will realizes that he's been mean and apologizes to Shannon, Sue betrays him by phoning Dustin Goolsby to let him know about how talented Sunshine is, so that she will be a part of Vocal Adrenaline opposed to New Directions. (Audition) Sue joins Glee Club to try and regain a sense of purpose in her life. Will, realizing that she does not understand the purpose of the New Directions and trying to bring out the good in her, brings her to a hospital for children affected by cancer and they sing This little light of mine together. She also joins in the New Directions number Sing, a song that she chose because she believed that none of the Glee Club students had properly learned their lesson and sung an anthem, but at the end of the episode, she reveals to Will that she has joined an adversary show-choir, Aural Intensity, to bring New Directions down. (Comeback) The Glee Club arranges the funeral for Sue's sister, Jean. Sue is initially resistant, but when she sees how personal they had made it, and how many people showed up, she is really touched by this. During the ceremony, she grasps Will's hand. Will reads Sue's speech about her sister for her because she is too emotional to read it. At the end of the episode, Sue promises that she will stop bullying. (Funeral) |-| S3= Sue promises Will she will stop trying to destroy him and New Directions and will focus all her attention on running for Congress. (The Purple Piano Project) Sue's plan to have a baby reaches to Will, to whom she requests for him to become a donor in order for her to become a mother. Will upon this request, declines leaving Sue agitated and upset. (The Spanish Teacher) Sue watches the New Directions perform at Regionals, which is located at McKinley. After the performance, she tells Will that she would like to help make New Directions win. Will asks what the catch is, but she says there is none. She also tells him that she's pregnant, and he congratulates her. They hug. (On My Way) When Sue is typically mean to the Glee Club as she takes over booty camp, Will angrily tells her that they should inspire them instead of terrorizing them, and says he thought s he had turned over a new leaf. Sue tells him that it's her baby hormones and he should stop trying to understand her moods. When Sue says that she's going for a check up to find out her baby's gender, Will agrees with Emma that they should come with her for support. He is later seen with her and Emma waiting in the waiting room. At the end of the episode, she apologizes to the Glee Club for her behavior and says that she's here for two reasons: Will needs at least one adult friend and she's hoping that the Glee Club's positive attitude will rub off on her unborn fetus. (Big Brother) Will seeks Sue's advice when he realizes that a few students in the New Directions are having problems deciding their future. They decide together to make the Glee kids sing Saturday Night Fever themed songs for inspiration (despite the fact that many of the kids hate disco). They dance together during the Night Fever and Stayin' Alive performances. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) During Props, in Tina's hallucination, Will and Sue switch characters. They also have a brief argument about props which Sue tries to introduce to New Directions to create a high-concept routine for Nationals. (Props) Will and Sue have a brief talk at the beginning of the episode to decide what to do when Mercedes gets food poisoning. At the end of the episode, Sue tells Will she knows she will be teacher of the year from Becky and Will tells her she deserves it, that she's had a rough year, but she was able to get through it. However, Sue lied because it is in fact Will who wins the award, which means that she wanted it to be a surprise for him like the others. She congratulates him and seems happy for him. (Nationals) During the graduation ceremony, Sue is seen hugging Will quickly, proving that they are now friends. (Goodbye) |-| S4= Sue suggests that Will apply for the Blue Ribbon panel for the Arts and the Show Choir because his job at McKinley is done. (The New Rachel) In Makeover, Sue and Will talk in the teacher's lounge room and he says he's running out of ideas for the Glee Club set-list, Sue says he never had any good ideas. Later, Will decides to join the show choir committee trip, meaning he will be out of McKinley for a few months, so Sue writes his resume for him, even including lies such as, "Will Schuester took my child out of me with his bare hands." Will and Sue are happy and Sue says, "Finally, I want you out of McKinley, but for a good reason." (Makeover) Sue has a feud with Will and Finn, complaining about how Finn should not cast Unique as Rizzo in Grease. Will says that he can't make the choices because he isn't the one directing the musical, angering Sue further. (The Role You Were Born to Play) During the feud in Figgins office in the last episode, Finn ends with by calling Sue's baby a retard, infuriating Sue further. Sue later causes another argument with Figgins, Will and Finn present, saying that if Finn takes over Glee Club on Will's Blue Ribbon Panel leave, her attitude towards the New Directions will be over. Despite this, Finn goes on to take over the Glee Club, substituting for Will. (Glease) When Sue and Emma sit in the audience, waiting for New Directions Sectional's performance, Will arrives just in time and kisses Emma. Sue groans at their romance. (Thanksgiving) New Direction's rush to the choir room, taking care of Marley and Will notifies the club that they may be disqualified, but Sue comes in, crushing Will and New Directions', telling them that the Warblers have already claimed victory. (Swan Song) In this episode, Sue walks into the church in her wedding dress, which is an exact replica of Emma's, surprising everyone, including Will. She tells him that “Emma has left the building“. She says it's also revenge on Will for working with Finn Hudson by walking down the aisle with the identical wedding dress. (I Do) In this episode, Sue and Blaine feud in the choir room with their songs, after the performance Will asks the New Directions who say think is the winner and almost everyone votes for Sue. (Feud) In this episode, Will is shocked when he finds out that the gun that was used during the school shooting was Sue's. She stated that it accidentally went off when she did her daily check. Therefore, Sue turned herself in and was resigned from her job. When Sue packs her things in her office, Will confronts Sue about it and tells her that he doesn't believe her confession, but Sue insists that she's being honest about it. Although Will is still suspicious about it, Sue asks him to keep an eye on Becky, marking her departure from the school. (Shooting Star) When Will and Sue confront Brittany about her demanding behavior, she insists she'll only discuss things on her own terms - on her Internet chat show "Fondue for Two." Among Brittany's revelations, she's determined that singer Michael Bolton is the father of Sue's daughter, Robin. Eventually, Sue reveals it is the truth and Will seems shocked and confused about other Sue's revelations. (All or Nothing) |-| S5= After having been promoted to principal, Sue summons both Will and Coach Roz Washington into her office. At first both of them are afraid to get fired, seeing as Sue has always had it out for them and Will thinks she's petty and vindictive, but Sue tells them that she will only fire them if they fail to win another National championship with their respective teams. Sue tells Will that, should the Glee club lose at Nationals, he will have to find another way to form creepy relationships with children. (Love, Love, Love) As Will starts explaining his lesson plan to the glee kids, Sue interrupts him over the intercom and announces this year's prom court. She then later interrupts Will again in his conversation with Sam, telling him that she's instituting vaccinations (some for diseases that have been entirely eradicated) and is starting the glee club. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Will is disgusted by the fact that Sue planted a memorial garden in the exact spot she caught Finn and Quinn making out, but accepts that Sue grievs by insulting those who mean the most to her. (The Quarterback) When Sue finds out about Will's Katy Perry/Lady Gaga-themed Glee club assignment, she marches into the choir room, reveals to Will that she has a collection of custom-made bobble-heads of her sworn enemies, Will being one of them, and tells the New Directions that they're all suspended for a week due to the inappropriate costumes they wore for their performances. When Will tries to protest, Sue tells him that she never actually wanted the New Directions to win Nationals, rekindling her year-long feud with the Glee club and Will. (A Katy or A Gaga) Sue watches Will's twerk tutorial in the auditorium and decides to put an end to twerking. She takes to WOHN-TV, where she proclaims to outlaw twerking during her Sue's Corner. When Will hears about this he, along with the New Directions and Bree, perform Blurred Lines in the halls of McKinley and the auditorium as an act of protest. Sue calls Will to her office after, tells him that Blurred Lines is a song about date rape and not about blurring the lines between tradition and envelope-pushing, as Will thought, and wants to fire him. Will, however, refuses to accept this and tells her that he will make an appeal to the schoolboard, instead. His appeal comes through, but Sue attempts to blackmail Will into giving up twerking by installing a porter pottie in the choir room for Unique, who struggles with the question of which bathroom to use, and refusing to remove the porter pottie unless Will quits the week's assignment of twerking. When Will leaves her office, he throws a Sue Sylvester-style rebellion tantrum, throwing around stuff. Sue succeeds with her agenda and Will, in order to make things easier for Unique, decides to end the twerking. (The End of Twerk) When Sue fails to include any art-related career booths at McKinley's first annual career fair, Will confronts her about this. Sue tells him that she didn't include any art-related info stands because she believes there is no such thing as a career in the arts, prompting Will to give the Glee club the lesson of perseverance by assigning them the music of Billy Joel. At the end of the week, Will discovers that Sue, believing that everyone deserves a shot at their dreams, set up an art-related career booth. She starts mocking the Glee club again and picking up on Becky's matter-of-factly statement that everyone in Glee club is crazy, Will, along with New Directions, starts to perform You May Be Right for Sue. (Movin' Out) Sue notices Will dancing in the choir room and interrupts his practice. She tells Will about her crush on the superintendent, and how he thought she was a man. Will tells Sue about Ginger Rogers, how she was the "Pinnacle of femininity" while still leading, how she done everything Fred Astaire done, but "backwards, and in high heels". He says he will help Sue, as long as she gives him the money for new costumes for nationals, but Sue refuses. When Will leaves, there is a gas leak that induces her into dreaming of a sequence in which she sings and dances with Will to the song Cheek To Cheek. (Puppet Master) Will is part of Sue's panel to determine this year's Valedictorian. Will comforts Figgins when he cries during Artie's and Tina's speeches and rolls his eyes at Sue when she declares the speeches a waste of time and that she hates them both. (Frenemies) In Sue’s office a disgusted Sue confronts Will and Emma about their intercourse claiming that Becky, who caught them, will be scarred for life. Will apologizes and assures Sue that it won’t happen again. Emma then explains that she is trying to conceive a child and they want it to happen fast since the risk of complications and diseases increases with the age of 35. When Emma mentions Down Syndrome Sue and Becky ask what is wrong with it. Embarrassed Emma and Will answer “nothing”. When Emma goes more into detail about their conceiving act, Sue is obviously nauseated and asks them to leave her office immediately. When the wave of nausea passes, she exclaims: “didn’t even know that” a couple of times. In the teachers room Emma walks up to Will and tells him that her pregnancy test came out negative. Will hug her and tells her that it is ok and that it takes some couples years to finally have a child. He also informs her that he made an appointment at a fertility doctor, Emma is not happy about it and excuses herself. Sue gives Will an advice on how to become pregnant which first sounds really ambiguous: When Michael Bolton impregnated her, he called a friend who then played saxophone for them and Michael Bolton used his whole vocal range, so she was very relaxed. Beiste agrees and tells Will that he has to take the pressure away from both of them and Will is thinking about it. (Trio) At the hotel lobby in LA, Will has trouble checking himself and the New Directions into their rooms due to someone called Agent Sue Sylvester telling hotel staff that they should immediately contact the FBI if a 50 year-old man with 12 teenagers, and a perm, should try to check in. Before the results at Nationals are revealed, Will tells Tina that he has "a lot" riding on whether they win or lose. He looks devastated when New Directions come in 2nd place. Sue calls Will into her office to tell him that the glee club is officially over as it's best for the school. She tells Will she likes the club, and likes Will, which is why she is so mean to him. Will asks her what he can do, suggesting to give a speech about the arts and how much the glee club means for him personally, but Sue tells him that it wouldn't make a difference. Will is very upset and Sue seems to be too, even though she has tried countless time to take the glee club down. Surprisingly, she reminds Will of his accomplishments through the past four years and even says that even though he lost the Nationals Championship and the club, he didn't lose, "the game's just over". (City of Angels) Will and April go to see principal Sue in her office and say that since April is paying for the auditorium, then the Glee club can keep going and move full time to the auditorium. Sue says she will get back to them on that because it sounds fishy to her. Later, Sue is seen in her office talking to Will and April again. Sue tells April that Will and the Glee club have used all the money she had set aside to pay for the auditorium. Sue also tells April that she is under indictment by the Securities and Exchange Commission and under violation of her bail that says she can't leave New York. This means that all of her assets have been frozen, and that the Glee club is indeed over. This causes Will to be upset and leave Sue's office. (100) After the failure of Holly's plan, Sue calls her and Will into her office. She presents an enormous amound of letters from angry students, politicians, lawyers, and parents, and tells them that this is the end of "their little musical project." Holly tries to protest, but Will cuts her off. Promising Sue that it won’t happen again, he runs out of the office, followed by Holly. In the glee club's goodbye video to Will, Sue and Holly tell his not yet born child what kind of person their father is. Sue says that Will will love her or him unconditionally no matter what - and that this is the best thing about him. In the auditorium, graduation takes place, with Sue announcing the names. She hugs Becky. Finally she announces the last graduate, Brittany S. Pierce, to which everyone cheers loudly. Will walks in the choir room, where Sue is already waiting for him with her last two wine coolers from the eighties. She tells him that she wanted to save them for something special, Will replying that the funeral of the glee club is as special as it could get for her. Will tells her that he won’t miss all their fights, but Sue says that she definitely will, since "no one ever walked the distance with Sue Sylvester" like he did. All her life she has been searching for a worthy adversary, and she’s sad that the fights are now over. She tells him that he did change the lives of many kids for the better - and even changed her. She says that he’s a horrible History teacher, and an even worse Spanish teacher, but that she has managed to get a job interview at Carmel High for him as the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, because coaching a glee club is the only way how he could be of any use. Will is stunned, and Sue tells him that he should imagine what would be possible with a real budget and no one like her to try to bring them down. Will is reluctant, since Vocal Adrenaline are "their mortal enemies", but Sue tells him that it’s really over and that it is just a job interview, which he could always blow. She leaves him alone in the choir room, wondering what to do. (New Directions) When Sue learns that Will has an extra ticket to NY (Emma is too pregnant to fly on a plane,) Sue convinces Will to give her the extra ticket on the condition that she pay him back for the ticket and attend the opening night of Rachel's broadway show, Funny Girl. Sue explains that she is in "hot water" with WOHN-TV for several negative comments she made about NYC when she had never actually been there. While Sue isn't thrilled with Will's conditions, she agrees so she can see NYC in person. As Will and Sue arrive in the city, they sing NYC and look around in wonder. Sue seems both impressed and disgusted with what she sees. When they arrive at the hotel, Will and Sue discover that there is only a queen sized bed in the room. Will says he had requested twin beds, however Sue doesn't belieive him and accuses him of wanting to sleep with her. Sue opts to stay at the Bushwick Apartment instead. On opening night of Funny Girl, Sue attempts to sell her ticket much to Will's dismay and annoyance. Will reminds Sue that she promised to attend the performance which she does, but only because a man nearby also attending the show catches her attention. (Opening Night) |-| S6= Sue briefly mentions how she transferred Will, after the New Directions had been disbanded, to Carmel High School, to coach Vocal Adrenaline. Later on in the episode, he also states what had happened, to Rachel. (Loser Like Me) Sue stands behind Will, as they watch the fireworks in the performance of Home. (Homecoming) In the staff room, Will sits opposite Sue. Will explains how his life has changed since the disbanded, about them being friends, while Sue voiceovers about how she’s achieved her goal of power. She reveals that she invited Will, to bury their feud once and for all, as their no longer mortal enemies. He reiterates how he parked in his old spot. As Will shows pictures of Daniel, saying he bought a piano for him, and also sings Don’t Stop Believing to him, Sue continues, saying how his voice irritates her, criticising how he has an emotional depth of a 12 year old girl, a reason why he doesn’t have any adult friends, which she feel sorry for. He looks at his watch, exclaiming that he has to go, packing his things away, thanking her. Sue closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, where she see’s a disposable fork in front of her, believing that he left that on purpose for her to throw it away, outraged by this tiny act and says that he’s crossed her for the last time. After Sue told Abbigail, that Will is sabotaging Vocal Adrenaline, and wants New Directions to win Invitationals, Will finds out, that he can lose the job. He blames Sue for all of it and says that he thought that they were friends. She responds that she thought that too, until he made her clean after him. Then Sue tells Will that she exactly thinks of him and his treatment some of New Directions members. Will leaves Sue outraged. (The Hurt Locker, Part One) Sue seems to be really impressed after Vocal Adrenaline's performance. Then she says, that she decided to make Invitationals in 3 days. Will doesn't want to do it, but Sue says that this is her school and she can do what she wants to. At the end of the episode she gives him back his fork and says that she will ruin him if he ever leaves behind a mess again. (The Hurt Locker, Part Two) Sue and Will have a meeting with Sheldon in Sue's office. Sue explains to Will that, his students made fun of Sheldon. Will says that nobody will get away with doing such things to one of his friends, but Sue interjects that she's always done just that. (Transitioning) Sue announces, that Will, along with Rachel, Sheldon, Sam, and New Directions are going to perform at Myron Muskovitz's Bar Mitzvah. After that, during rehearsal, Sue and Will starting to fight (Will mentioning Sue's failed crush on the superintendent) and then Sue jumps at him and starts to beat him. Later, both of them are part of Break Free. At the end of the episode, Sue tells Rachel and Will, that Myron will be a student in their school and is the newest Glee Club member. Will smiles and tells that it must hurt Sue, that Superintendent's nephew is part of New Directions. Sue later sticks thumbtacks into the eyes of a photo of Will in her Hurt Locker. (Child Star) When Will announces, that The Warblers are now part of New Directions, Sue walks into the Choir Room and claps as she states that the smell of the Warblers' uniforms went into her office and she now knows why and what are they doing at her school. Will tells her that he’s already cleared it with Superintendent Harris. Sue, consumed with rage, states that she’ll get it uncleared with someone she knows who just gave her an iWatch, to which everyone tries to get a glimpse at. Sue tells them to go away but Will tells them to stay once again. Sue promises Will that she’ll pluck all the Warblers away, declaring that doomsday has arrived. Will calls her “Susie Q”, Sue telling him to stop it, everyone around looking at them weirdly.Later, in the Superintendent’s reception office, the receptionist informs Sue (who is trying to look nice for the occasion) that she can go in, to which she does (wearing a medal). Seeing Will with the Superintendent, she asks what he’s doing there, saying its a surprise. Will says he’s surprised too. She finds out she's fired and Will is a witness. During an interview with Geraldo Rivera, Will, along with Sheldon are the only people who stand up for Sue. Then, he finds out, that Sue is now coach of Vocal Adrenaline. During conversation with Sam about Rachel Will states that she’ll be fine, and tries to tell him something, but is interrupted by Sue playing on the organ in the auditorium. Will and Sam walk in. Once seeing Sue, Sam goes out, saying its serious. Will goes up to her, as she tells him that she’s making a statement, about how he’s crossed her for the last time. Will states that she’s said that many times, Sue saying it still feels good. She continues, saying that he betrayed her, and has taken upon her to destroy the glee club and him, knowing she’s said that before too. Will states that he supported her, but she interrupts, bringing Brad to play on the organ. He begins to play The Final Countdown, to which both Sue and Will begins to sing, imagining themselves in front of an audience, in costumes for the 80’s, both fighting with each other on stage. Outside their dream-like performance, Sam has gathered the New Directions the Warblers, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel to the audience, Rachel stating that they’ve gone crazy. As the song ends, Sue walks off stage. (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester) Will finds out that Sue is sabotaging New Directions, because she wants Vocal Adrenaline to win Sectionals. He finds her. Will walks out, as Sam pukes on him. Will states that he’ll go get the school nurse. He runs to the staff room, where he witnesses the staff also vomiting. In the corner, Sue giggles behind a plant. He goes to her as she walks out, stating that she’s the one who put the glitter bombs, and the eye-drops in the coffee. Sue corrects him, saying she put it not just in the coffee, but in the water system around the school. She says it's revenge. He asks what's wrong with her, to which she replies that she’s doing it till he quits. The school nurse cries out that a car is on fire. Sue giggles again, walking out, as Will realizes it's his car on fire. He runs out, and witnesses his car exploding. In a hairdresser’s shop, Sue walks in, talking to her hairdresser about how her plan is almost complete. She asks her to do her a specific style, so she can lead Vocal Adrenaline to a win at Sectionals. It is revealed to be Will (in a costume), where he straps her in the chair and shaves her head. During the Falconers' performance, Sue tries once again to pressure Will to quit, he commenting on her wig. She tells him (along with Rachel) to say their prayers as their end times have arrived. After the competition that night, Will walks in the hallways. Sue walks out behind him, greeting him. Will states that she lost. She tells him that in a way she did, but she states that threw the competition, guaranteeing them a win. Will, in disbelief, states that she’s been trying to destroy them since day one, and suddenly has a change of heart to which he should believe. Sue states he should, insulting his intelligence. Sue explains that she has tried to destroy the club, but when Geraldo Rivera insulted her, she tells him that only Beiste and he stood up for her. She continues, saying that tried to repay him, by taking out VA from the inside. Will tells her that it's insane, as she did try to win, by doing the insane dance moves. Sue smiles, stating that she did that specifically for the three judges: Donna being reminded of a bad circus show, Rod remembering how he was in a group marriage, and that Butch was just an idiot. Will asks why she put the eyedrops in the school's water supply, wasting a day. She explains that she did that to make them lose weight. The glitter bombs were used to enhance a hormone which would make them confident the moment they walked on stage. Will asks why she blew up his car, Sue stating that she did it for fun. Will and Sue state that their feud is over, where an awkward silence follows. Sue states that he’s not going to thank her, to which she looks angry when he agrees. She says that she’s going to take a break, and think of new ways to destroy him. (We Built This Glee Club) Sue and Will are seen playing basketball together. Sue wants to know why Will started the Glee Club and wants him to stop it. He says he won't, putting his friendship with her on the line. When Will decides to quit, Sue is very happy about it and tells him that he made right choice. Later, she is seen along with Quinn and Santana watching New Directions performing Don't Stop Believin'. (2009) Sue and Will perform together The Winner Takes It All. Will is really surprised performing this song with Sue. She acts really weird. It's her way to say, that Will won. At the end of the song, when Will wants to say something, she stops him and leaves. Five years later when Rachel wins her Tony Award and dedicates her win to Will, Sue (now Vice President of the United States) is seen giving him a tissue as he is genuinely moved by Rachel's speech. At the end of the episode, Sue says really nice things about Glee Club. Both, with Will are part of I Lived performance. (Dreams Come True) Songs S1= ;Related Songs *''Vogue by ''Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) - In the original version, Madonna sings "Bette Davis, we love you" in the bridge. In the episode, the line is re-written as "Will Schuester, I hate you." *''Tell Me Something Good by Rufus. (Funk)'' - Will sings this song to try to seduce an unimpressed Sue. |-| S2= ;Unreleased Songs *''This Little Light of Mine by Harry Dixon Loes (Comeback) (Unreleased) |-| S3= ;Related Songs *Night Fever'' by The Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) - Will and Sue both dance side to side during this number. |-| S4= ;Duets MISTER2.png|Mister Monotony (Cut from Makeover)|link=Mister Monotony |-| S5= ;Duets Wuech2ch.jpg|Cheek To Cheek (Puppet Master)|link=Cheek to Cheek Will_sue_NYD_opening_night.jpg|NYC (Opening Night)|link=NYC ;Related Songs *''You May Be Right'' by Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) - Will and the New Directions sing this to Sue. |-| S6= ;Duets TFCD.jpg|The Final Countdown (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester)|link=The Final Countdown TheWinner_DCT.png|The Winner Takes It All (Dreams Come True)|link=The Winner Takes It All ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Sue makes lots of jokes about Will's hair. This is because she is jealous of him since she damaged her hair with chemicals to emulate Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) **However, this is contradicted in Puppet Master when she reveals she had cut her hair herself. *Sue is constantly trying to destroy Will's New Directions, however there were few exceptions when she supported them, sometimes inadvertedly. *Their first two duets were either unreleased or cut. But their third duet (Cheek to Cheek) was the first one to be released. *You can watch a deleted scene between Will and Sue here and here. Gallery 3DAYS.jpg 550w_ustv_glee_sue_will.jpg|Promotional posters for season 2 glee-sue-and-will1.jpg|Sue telling Shue off. (usual situation) gleesueandwill-453375.jpeg|More promotional posters sue-and-will_558x422.jpg|Discussing the Glee club. Sue-and-Will-Glee-580x435.jpg|Sorting out set lists. sue-and-will.jpg|Sue watching over Will's shoulder. tumblr_l40ul0fjjF1qbe30xo1_500.jpg|Look at his face. tumblr_l61tydtMNo1qavl3no1_500.jpg|Will and sue arguing. Crazy pic.png|She doesn't seem impressed. Sueschue.jpg|Will singing to Sue. Will-sue-laugh.jpg|Laughing at the latest football coach. Willsuealmost.png|About to kiss. Suester 1.jpg Suester 2.jpg Suester 3.jpg Suester 5.png Tumblr_l877nv3VNc1qzyzyno1_500.gif 7-sue-vomit_l.jpg GLEE-SUE-VENOM-2.gif glee1-suewill-pizzaprank2.jpg images8888.jpg sue and will.png Sue and Will.jpg will-and-sue.jpg Willsue.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao3_1280.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao4_1280.jpg Soft Schue.jpg Tux Sue.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.58.png.jpg rivals sue and will.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h57m06s36.png Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Lol sue and-will brit allornothing.jpg Rivals sue and will.jpg tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o2_r1_250.gif Sue- will.png Wue gobr.jpg|Wue GOBR Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG tumblr_mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif WillSue.gif Wues221.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nesgninFva1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nqazsnoMRr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nto3x0HIUx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Will Sue WBTGC.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships